


Movie Night (Remix of Lost Without You (Be Mine Again))

by Fullmetalcarer



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Multi, Popcorn, Star Trek - Freeform, Steve wonders about the future, but decides to enjoy the present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-25 03:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12026988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmetalcarer/pseuds/Fullmetalcarer
Summary: Steve worries about the future for him and Natasha and Bucky, but decides to enjoy their company and the popcorn and Star Trek.





	Movie Night (Remix of Lost Without You (Be Mine Again))

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flipflop_diva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lost Without You (Be Mine Again)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3132656) by [flipflop_diva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva). 



They were sprawled on the sofa, Bucky and Natasha. She was sitting up. He was lying down with his head in her lap. She was tapping her fingernails on Bucky's metal arm, tapping out a tune.

"What is that?" asked Steve.

"Beethoven's Ode to Joy," answered Natasha.

Bucky snorted.

"More like Roll Over Beethoven or Camper Van Beethoven."

Natasha smacked his arm. It made a resounding "boing" noise. Steve could understand Nat knowing Beethoven, but where Bucky picked up his pop culture references he had no idea. He seemed much better informed than Steve. Admittedly Steve had been a popsicle for a fair few decades, but Bucky had been a brainwashed super soldier, so how come he knew this stuff?

"Do you guys want any popcorn to go with the movie?"

They were going to watch the Star Trek reboot. Star Trek, the films or the various tv series, was one of the few things they all enjoyed watching.

"Salted for me," said Natasha.

"Sweet please," said Bucky.

Steve went into the kitchen and got out the microwave popcorn, salted for Nat, sweet for Bucky and salty 'n' sweet for himself. As the microwave hummed he wondered how long this could last, the three of them living together. Sleeping together. Not sleeping together. Even though he was on his own in the kitchen he couldn't help blushing when he thought about the "not sleeping together". Sometimes things were great, like now. Sometimes Bucky and Nat rubbed each other the wrong way like cat and dog. Just the other day Steve had walked in on a row that had been on the point of turning violent. Then there were the long, weighted silences, when they'd talk to him, but neither of them would talk to each other. The whole thing about Bucky maybe training Nat when she was a kid hung over them like the sword of Damocles.

Steve sighed. So much history, so much of it bloody. All of them suffered from nightmares, with Bucky being the worst. So far he'd destroyed the bedroom three times to Natasha's and Steve's one each.

The microwave pinged. Steve took out the salted and put in the sweet. He dumped it into a bowl, padded into the living room and handed it to Nat. She made a happy sound and bumped her legs up and down, forcing Bucky to get his head off her lap and sit up. He muttered under his breath. Steve was pretty sure those were swear words. He got Bucky's sweet popcorn out, put in his own and gave Buck his bowlful. Once his was done he joined them on the sofa. He was going to sit at one end but they hauled him into the middle, Natasha draping an arm over his shoulder and Bucky leaning on him heavily. He guessed that was kind of symbolic, him in the middle, a kind of buffer zone between two trained killers. Not that he wasn't a trained killer, but he hadn't been tortured and brainwashed into it like them.

Nat was shoving great handfuls of popcorn into her mouth. Bucky picked delicately at his, a puffed kernel at a time. They exchanged glances and as one, as though they were telepaths or something, plunged their fingers into Steve's bowl and shoved his popcorn into their mouths.

Natasha made a face like a cat that had eaten something it didn't like and spat the popcorn onto the floor. Bucky made an "urgh" noise, plucked a kernel from his mouth between metal finger and metal thumb and carefully placed it back in Steve's bowl.

"God, sweet and savoury! Steve, you heathen!" spluttered Nat.

"Disgusting," shuddered Bucky, nose in the air.

"Serves you right for stealing my popcorn," said Steve, grinning. "Now, are we gonna watch this movie, or are we gonna watch this movie?"

"We're gonna watch this movie," they chorused.

As the opening credits began, they snuggled up against him.

Later, when all three of them were in bed, Steve in boxers, Bucky in boxers and a tee (he was still shy about the juncture between metal and flesh, still thought it ugly, despite what they said and did to show him it was not), Natasha in nothing but her own beautiful skin, he asked:

"Did you enjoy the movie?"

"Yes," said Natasha, "but time travel always annoys me, it seems so lazy, too much like "and it was all a dream" for my liking."

"The time travel didn't bother me," said Bucky. "I didn't even mind all that lens flare - "

"Oh, God, the lens flare!" interrupted Nat.

" - but as soon as I saw Leonard Nimoy I wished it had all been him and William Shatner. I liked Chris Pine and Zach Quinto, but Nimoy and Shatner will always be Kirk and Spock for me."

"I liked the new guys," said Steve, " not more than the originals, just differently, if that makes sense."

"It does make sense, because I like the "new" Steve just as much as the "old" Steve. You're different on the outside, but just the same on the inside," murmured Bucky, licking the side of Steve's neck.

"I don't know about that," gasped Steve, feeling cool metal fingers trailing up his thigh.

He said no more because, what the hell, let Bucky cling to his illusions.

"Well, I definitely don't know about that, but I do know Kirk loves Spock and Spock loves Kirk and they've really put me in the mood," breathed Natasha, wrapping a lithe leg around them both.

A stubbled cheek slid down his chest. A smooth cheek rubbed against his shoulder. Dark hair tickled his belly. Red hair fell into his face. He was trapped between a powerfully muscled torso and the divine, feather-softness of creamy breasts.

Yes, they were killers. Yes, there was no telling how long this could last before it all fell apart, messily and, maybe, bloodily. But they were his killers, for good or ill, and for now, it was good. It was very good.


End file.
